California King Bed
by emeralddusk
Summary: A spell changes Alex and Stevie's lives, risking their relationships with Harper and Gigi. Halex/Stigi/Stalex.


California King Bed

Halex/Stigi

Alex and Harper kissed one another, laying on Alex's bed. With every smack of their lips, the Latina giggled. Harper was an amazing girlfriend. Gently stroking her long, red hair back, Alex gazed into Harper's eyes. "You are so hot," the dark-haired girl whispered.

"You are, too," Harper replied. "...Now how hot do you think I am?" The redhead removed her top, revealing her pink bra.

"Nice," Alex said. "Here...let's try this." The Wizard waved her hands around. Suddenly, her and Harper were clad only in tight bras and panties. Alex crawled over Harper, and looked down at her face. "Love me?"

Harper smiled, and nodded. "...Think I'm pretty?" Alex asked, flipping her hair to the side. Harper giggled, and nodded again. "Think I'm..." A blast of pink magic engulfed Alex, and she found herself becoming a full-figured woman, probably in her twenties, clad in a tight, black leather bikini that barely held her large, bulging breasts. Her shoulder-length hair was now large and perfectly curled. "What the...?" Alex exclaimed, her voice now like that of one of Megan Fox's characters. The girl looked over her new body.

Harper breathed heavily. "Wow," she said. "Doctor...my lips hurt."

"Hey, guys...sexy guy," Stevie said, happily smacking her palm with her wand. "I do some pretty nice work, huh?"

Alex sighed loudly, pulled herself back, then got off the bed. "Sorry, Harps," she said, fluffing back her hair. "Looks like Stevie needs me." The girl-turned-woman walked away with her friend, leaving Harper to stare at her butt swaying back in forth in that tight bottom. The redhead let out a flattered sigh, and enjoyed the view.

"What do you want?" Alex asked, looking down at her now-massive breasts.

"I need to talk to you about something," Stevie answered. Alex adjusted her boobs, which was now more difficult than usual, and looked at the Asian girl.

"What?" Alex asked. "And did I have to be a car model for you to tell me?"

"No...Gigi's just into that right now," the brunette slyly replied. "I wanted to test it out on you before myself." Alex stopped for a second, kind of creeped out, then continued walking.

"Lookin' nice, Russo," Gigi said, giving the Latina a quick spank on her butt. Alex lunged forward as Stevie giggled. Finally, the two got to The New Layer. Alex returned herself to normal, shaking off her extra editions.

"What's up?" Alex asked.

"Okay...I was looking through this spell book...there's this one that sounds amazing," the Asian teenager answered, picking up a book. "If it works, we should have all the power full wizards do...without the handicaps they give Mortal-Lovers." Alex grew excited.

"Anything we need to prepare?" Alex asked.

"No...just two Wizards, some magic words, and boom," Stevie explained. "Here...take my hand."

"Love knows no bounds, so neither shall I," the two recited. "Change my life...until the end is nighe." A flash of light swallowed the two, illuminating the entire house. Harper jumped up, still clad only in her bra and panties, and ran to The Layer. Gigi charged in behind her. "What happened?" the two demanded, shocked.

Two girls lay on the ground. One of them, a tall, thin blond wearing a low-cut white tee with a light blue sweater over it, got onto her feet, holding her aching head. "Oh, man," she said, her voice resembling Alex's but with a higher pitch and Valley Girl twist. "What happened to us?"

The other girl, who must have been Stevie, rubbed her aching head, which was covered with jet-black hair that was long and straight. She was wearing a tight white top that showed off the sexy, somewhat extruding stomach beneath, with a pink mini-jacket covering only her slightly larger breasts and sleeves, and a pair of tight blue jeans. "What is this place?' she asked, obviously disgusted.

"Ah, besides a rape dungeon?" Alex replied. "Seriously...did you lesboes just drug us or something?"

"Lesboes?" Harper snapped, offended. "Alex, what happened to you?"

"It's Alexis," the blond corrected. "And, oh,...don't let your mommy pick out your underwear...she's too easy on your weight." Stevie scoffed.

"Stevie," Gigi exclaimed. "What did you do?"

"It's Stacey," the raven-haired girl snapped. "And we're getting out of here." The two stood up, and walked out, coldly.

Harper looked down at her exposed belly, which was bulged out alittle. "Don't let her upset you," Gigi said. "...You're hot." The girl rubbed the redhead's back, accidentally going under her bra strap.

"Who were those dogs?" Stacey asked.

"Some freaks," Alexis answered. "Hey, wanna make out once we get to the hotel?"

"You know it," Stacey said, excited. "Only one rule...no tops allowed." The two giggled, and ran off to the nearest hotel they could find. Finally, the two mean girls found a place called "Waverly Inn", where they checked in, and bought some more-than-flattering swimsuits at. Settling into their room, Alexis gave a sinister grin.

"Hey...do you think we should shower before we go swimming?" the blond asked, deeply hoping her plan would work.

"Nice try, playgirl," Stacey replied, seeing through her lover's ruse. "But I will let you see me in my underwear. That'll have to do." Alexis pretended to be upset. Stacey pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her white bra.

"Nice," the blond said, staring at her girlfriend's breasts. "Hey...what's this?" Alexis pulled Alex's wand out of her pant pocket. "Looks like those creepers are into Dungeons and Dragons or something."

Stacey pulled out Stevie's wand, gazing at its bizarre structure. Jokingly, the black-haired girl waved the stick at Alexis. "_Hocus Pocus...Clothus Removeus_," she chanted. A ray of magic shot out, engulfing the blond. Suddenly, all of her clothing disappeared, leaving her completely naked.

With a shriek, Alexis quickly put her knee up, and crossed her arms over her exposed breasts. "What..." she said, shocked beyond all belief."

"Whoa," Stacey said. "...That's magical. Hey, lookin' good, babe."

"Shut up," Alexis shrieked, still covering herself. "...Wonder if mine works too." Staring at her laughing girlfriend, the blond waved her wand, whispered a spell she desired, then watched as Stacey was surrounded by a magical aura. The raven-haired girl gasped as she found herself clad in a tight, spandex purple bikini, and surrounded by fifteen pounds of pure muscle.

"What did you do to me?" the startled girl demanded.

"Made yuh buff," Alexis answered. "How do you like it?" Finally, the two began to laugh, changed themselves back to normal, got into their tiny bikinis, and went down to the pool (keeping their wands in their new purses).

"I don't get it," Harper said, still upset over the incident. "What were they doing in The Layer?"

"I have no idea," Gigi answered. "Whatever it was, it must've been big...Stevie and Alex aren't that prone to mind-changing spells." The girl looked at the book, which was opened to a page of three different spells. "...These spells are off-limits to younger wizards... Look at this." The redhead glanced over Gigi's shoulder. "Spells for Mortal-Lovers...undoing handicaps...oh my gosh."

"Sounds like they're in trouble," Harper said. "They messed something up. Probably because they were with each other, and not their lovers."

"But what's with the whole...lesbian Mean Girls thing?" Gigi asked.

"Probably to change them enough so they'd stay away from the spell," Harper answered, remembering the obvious loss in intelligence she saw in Alexis' eyes. "If I know anything about magic, we don't have much time to get them back to normal. Come on."

"Hang on," Gigi quickly repleid. Suddenly, the girl waved her hands over Harper, and she turned into a busty, twenty-five year-old version of herself, clad in a tight blue bikini with her hair large and down to her mid-back. "Okay, we still have our powers." Harper looked down at her massive chest.

"...How was this necessary?" the model-styled redhead asked.

"Just for fun," Gigi answered. "Those two'll recognize us...so let's go in disguise."

"I'm not going out like this," Harper informed her friend. "I have an idea that might solve all of our problems...Here, close your eyes."

Meanwhile, Alexis and Stacey soaked their feet in the cool water of the pool. "You looked so hot when you were buff," Alexis said, glancing over at Stacey's exposed tummy.

"So did you," the raven-haired girl replied, giving a slight splash onto her lover. "Hmm, let's see if there's any hot guys taking a dip...Oh, hello." A young, muscular blond man with bulging muscles walked over to the pool, followed by one of Gigi's Wannabe's.

"Ah, why do the hot guys always have a girl?" Stacey asked. "Uh...I have a good idea." The girl pulled out her wand, brandishing it in her hand.

The Wannabe, who had blond hair, a skin tight light purple one-piece, and a moderately sli, figure, held her lover's arm tight, gazing into his blue eyes. Suddenly, she heard a rumbling in her stomach, and let out an uncontrolled belch. Then, she felt herself expand; her stomach bulged out, her boobs swelled out and sagged over her enlarged belly, her legs grew flabby, her butt exploded with fat, and her arms began to dangle. "What...what happened?" she asked, moving her pudged-out cheeks slightly.

"Looks like you let yourself go," Alexis said, mockingly. "Oh, hey sexy." The girl knelt down, pressing her flat, firm stomach against the young man's arm, her tight blue bikini highlighted under the lights. "Wanna take a ride on the wild side?"

"You know it," the shallow boy answered, getting up and leaving with Alexis. The blond's toned, round butt gently moved up and down with every step. The bloated Wannabe just watched the boy she thought she loved walk off with another girl.

"So fine," Stacey thought to herself, envying her lover. Then, she noticed two other young men walking in; one with short red hair and rippling muscles covered by an Italian t-shirt, and the other a very light brunette wearing boy shorts, who had a golden tan and a very trim, tight build. Stacey flipped her hair, then touched her stomach. The raven-girl glistened for a second, then began to quickly change; her breasts expanded and widened, her hips grew more wide, her stomach more curvy, and her butt larger. Slowly walking over to the boys, going out of her way to shimmy back and forth, the girl who used to be Stacey prepared herself for a game of seduction. "Uw, whatter you guys doing here? Who are you two?"

"...Name's Harp...yeah, that's it," the redhead answered, still getting used to his deeper voice.

"And I'm Greg," the brunette answered, looking at how sexy Stevie had made herself.

"So...you two aren't, like, gay together, are you?" Stacey asked, checking out the boys' bulging muscles.

"Only if you like that kind of thing," 'Harp' replied. "Say...what's that thing you had back there? It looked like a wand or something."

"Oh, that's just my cane," the raven-haired girl lied. "I like to have somethign to help me walk. Would you guys like to escort me back to my room?"

"Sure," 'Greg' answered, growing excited. The muscular teenager looked back to see her old friend sitting fattened and alone by the pool. "Hey, do you know that girl?"

"No," Stacey answered. "But I can tell she's alot of woman." The girl snickered. "Come on, lemme show you my place." Harp reluctantly took the girl's arm, and walked her out of the room.

"I'll catch up," Greg called, walking over to the Wannabe. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. "You okay?"

"Not really," the pudgy teen answered, holding back tears. "First, I lost my best friend, then I got fat and my boyfriend left me."

"Ah, what a jerk," Greg replied. "Who was your best friend?"

"Her name was Gigi Hollingsworth," the Wannabe answered, pulling her swimsuit out to undo a wrinkle over her enlarged tummy. "She was so awesome, then her parents found out she was gay, kicked her out. My other friend's out of town right now, so I'm all alone."

"...No, you're not," Greg answered. "Trust me...Gigi is really sorry for leaving you."

"How do you know?" the girl asked, wiping away a tear.

"...Look," the brunette boy replied, undoing the spell on herself. Gigi's long hair fell down over her shoulders, her muscles melted into smooth, thin cuves, and her swimsuit turned into her pink one-piece. "...I'm really sorry I left you," she said, looking into her old friend's eyes.

"...Gigi?" the Wannabe asked, shocked. "Y-you're a witch?"

"Just a Wizard's lover," the girl explained. "I've missed you guys...alot. I think I was wrong."

"About what?" the girl asked.

"About how I treated you, and how I told you to act," Gigi answered. "You shouldn't try to be like me...you should be just like yourselves."

The Wannabe hit her tummy, then held out her pudgy arms, showing how different from herself she was. "I think you look cute," Gigi giggled. "Being fat isn't a bad thing."

"I know, but it's not me," the girl, whose name turned out to be Emily said. "So...could you make me...me again?" Gigi nodded, and brought her friend back to her True self (who had naturally long, dark brown hair, freckles, and liked to wear green).

"Beautiful," Gigi declared. "Tell Sarah to meet me when she gets back...I'll straighten everything out."

Meanwhile, Stacey stretched out in front of a mirror, forcing Harp to pretend to bask at her physique. "Oh, this suit is so hot," the raven-haired girl complained. "Would you mind if I...slipped out of it?"

Harper tried not to blush. "Sure," he said, faking a smile. Stacey smiled, then cast a spell that put her into nothing more than a pink towel. "Like?"

"Wow...a wizard," Harp said. "So...are those your real curves?"

"Are those your's?" Stacey asked, walking forward.

"Cast a spell on both of us, and find out," the boy answered, wrapping his muscular arms around the raven-haired girl's back.

"Brace yourself," Stacey said, her voice sensuous. Suddenly, the two began to glow. Harper found herself back to her normal, female self, and Stevie found herself standing naked in front of Harper in a towel. "W-what the?" the shocked Asian teenager asked, looking around.

"Long story," Harper answered. "Come on, we need to help Alex."

"...Were we about to have sex?" Stevie asked, still uneasy.

"...I don't think so," Harper answered. "Now, help me come up with a sexy disguise...Alex may be hard to sway." Distraught, Stevie cast a spell on Harper, turning her into a thin, explosively muscular male model.

"..Kick some butt," a dizzy Stevie said, laying down. "I'll be here." Harper walked back to the pool, where Gigi was talking to her old friend. That wasn't a problem, though; Alex was Harper's lover, and her responsibility.

Proudly striding over to the blond, who was lounging with the boy in the hot tub, Harper took his shirt off, and slipped in. "Hey," he said, looking at Alexis with dreamy eyes. "Room for one more?"

"Room for one less," Alexis replied, gesturing for her boy-toy to leave. Once the boy left, the blond loved next to Harper, rubbing her cheek against his. "Hey, sexy...You like blondes?"

"I like darker-haired girls," Harp answered.

"No problem..." Alexis said. "You like...Hispanic girls?" Harp nodded. Suddenly, Alexis became a full-figured, very busty Latina wearing a revealing, skin-tight green one-piece. Her hair was long and thick, and her lips looked so kissable. Harper smiled, staring intently at her lover.

"...Can I see the real you first?" the model asked. "Then...you can see the real me." Seduced, the Latin girl cast a spell, engulfing the two in pink smoke. Alex looked over at her lover, all the while clad in the green one-piece.

"What the? Harper?" the Latina asked, looking all around her. "W-where am I? Did I break a law?"

"Not a big one," Harper answered. "Come on, I'll explain it all on the way home."

Back at the lovers' house, Stevie sat next to Gigi, and Alex next to Harper. "That is so humiliating," the Asian girl said. "Gigi, you know I only want you, right?"

"I know," Gigi answered. "And I know that's what got you two into this...You wanna be full wizards."

"It's not that we don't like Mortal-Lovers," Alex said, not wanting to offend her girlfriend. "We just...we've been counting on getting our powers for a long time."

"It's okay," the redhead replied. "This is hard on all of us...but we do have to do it together."

"First things first," Stevie said, looking at Gigi. "I know you've been wanting this..." Pink magic surrounded the Asian girl, then cleared away to reveal a taller, busty, full-figured version of herself. Her Asian heritage showed in her light, flawless complexion and her long, gorgeous, shining hair. The tight blue bikini she was wearing flattered her so much. "Love it?"

"Love you," Gigi replied, kissing her lover on her lips. Gigi and Stevie began making out.

Later that night, the two groups lined up, recited the spell, and watched everything fall into place, just as it would if the world didn't reject them. Alex held and kissed her lover on her soft lips. Stevie gazed into Gigi's eyes, never wanting this embrace to end.


End file.
